


Merry Christamas

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	Merry Christamas

半靠在沙发上的撒加稍稍滑落了一点，一条长的有点无处摆放的腿搭在了加隆的后腰处，加隆只好借着力气抱紧了他把这个醉的胡言乱语的哥哥放好在沙发上。  
撒加并不瘦，身材修长匀称，肌肉柔韧，线条极其流畅，在此时也略带醉意的灯光下看来，简直无比的诱惑。  
加隆看着撒加那在拉拉扯扯中越开越大的领口，还有那因为兴奋而战栗着的颈部的皮肤。  
他不知道自己此时是酒意上涌还是干脆就已经色迷心窍。  
等他稍微理清一点自己的思绪，两个人已经在沙发上拥吻在一起，是他们都最喜欢的深吻，让人头晕目眩，让人呼吸困难，肋骨都要嵌在一起的那种紧密的吻。  
舌头交缠在一起，疯狂的索取着对方，可以激发人血液里最深的野性，这时候的撒加完全抛开了平时的内敛和冷静，忠实的听从内心和身体的欲望。这也是加隆最喜欢的一刻，忘记那些条条框框，忘记那些世俗的身份，只有两个人，互相爱慕互相需索，毫无顾忌毫无底线。  
沙发在他们身下柔顺的起伏着，加隆的手埋进撒加的头发里，撒加的手从加隆的后腰伸进去，微微发凉的手指猛然间的触及让加隆激动的浑身一颤。  
伏在撒加身上，贪婪地呼吸着那淡淡的酒香，加隆咬着牙撑起手臂说：等等我，我去拿安全套。  
还没站稳的加隆下一秒就被撒加拉回到沙发上，喝醉酒的人力气都格外的大。  
两个人的位置顿时互换了，撒加像着猎豹一样压在一脸反应不过来的加隆身上，嘴角勾起一抹得意的笑。  
他的手指从加隆的额头开始一路向下划过，额头，鼻梁，嘴唇，脖子，锁骨，胸口，一粒一粒解开加隆衬衣的扣子，每解开一粒扣子，就让加隆的兴奋更上一层。  
今天晚上的撒加，真的很不一样。  
那潜藏在他体内的野性的一面，终于被酒精勾引出来。  
你让我等等……撒加唇边玩味的笑容越发的深，醉意迷离的 眼睛此刻如同有水波在荡漾，你觉得我能等的下去么？  
加隆喘着气摇头，撒加的腿此时正压在他全身此时最敏感的地方，那个人此时还充满恶意的不断用膝盖去蹭，稀里糊涂之间，他的西装裤子就被扯了下去。  
等不下去，加隆的声音因为兴奋而听起来干渴，他半是哀求，半是期待的看着撒加。  
撒加笑，居高临下，可是你还得在等等。  
下一秒，加隆火热硬挺的欲望就被纳入口中，这次丝毫没有平时的试探和温存，撒加似乎存心要直接挑战加隆的极限，上来就用嘴唇和舌头紧紧的裹住了哪里，用力的吮吸。  
太过强烈的刺激让加隆惊的整个人一个反弹差点没把撒加从他身上震下去，但是很撒加比他想象的难缠多了，他没有松口过，只是不停的换着角度和力度，让加隆的身体时而绷紧时而颤抖，双手死死的抓着撒加的肩膀，毫不顾忌的大声呻吟。  
看着撒加一头华美的长发倾泻在身上，还有那起起伏伏的美到极致的，平日里尊贵高雅此时却散发着野兽般情欲之色的脸庞，让他整个人如同漂浮在异次元空间一样的虚幻感。  
对，对，就是这样，在一下，在一下，在多一下。  
浑身都在爆发边缘的加隆，对于那释放 一刻的来临从来没有如此渴望过，他不想去计算自己到底坚持了多久，面对这样的撒加……他觉的自己毫无胜算。  
然而，撒加突然停了下来，他抬起头，因为一直在忙碌而满面红晕的脸，略微肿胀的嘴唇，他轻轻的擦了擦嘴，看着几近抓狂的加隆。  
等等我，我去拿安全套。  
加隆的大脑瞬间全都沸腾成岩浆。  
怎么会有如此恶劣的人，怎么会有如此美貌又邪恶的人！！！  
不等了，我们一起去。  
一脚踹开卧室的门，两个人摔倒在那张造价昂贵的宽大双人床上，从床头柜里拿出润滑剂和安全套，加隆深深的喘了一口气看向那个好整以暇慢慢脱衣服的撒加。  
他居然还在得意的笑，加隆咬牙，你会为刚才的作为后悔的。  
狂热的吻一路向下不放过任何一寸肌肤，完全没有顾忌任何可能留下被看到的痕迹，如同野兽一样的吞噬，当唇舌触碰到某些地方撒加的身体有明显颤抖的时候加隆便会用牙齿去咬，他确信此时的撒加喜欢这样被对待，放纵的，下流的，狂野的。  
加隆的吻精准的避开了下体的敏感区域，只在周围徘徊，任凭如何扭动如何挣扎，加隆都没有去碰哪里。  
加隆，加隆，撒加摇着头，曼妙无比的侧脸被凌乱的发丝盖住，他在乞求更多的爱抚。  
心里带着一丝大仇已报的兴奋感，加隆捏住撒加的下巴，略微施力：刚才是谁让我在等等。  
我，撒加睁开雾气氤氲的眼睛，他的声音依然是优雅动听的，即使在情欲腐蚀下，依然是属于身穿教皇法衣的他的声音。  
不等了，不等了。  
拥抱我，占有我，摧毁我，让我在高潮时刻不可自控的哭泣，我知道这一刻只有你能给我。  
火热的身体在感受到身后润滑剂的清凉那一刻不可自控的颤抖，撒加深吸一口气，等待着硬物的侵入。  
我是战士，对于死亡我毫无畏惧，只是这一刻，为什么觉得如此虚弱。  
你是我的软肋，加隆，是我最贪婪露骨的情与欲。  
他几乎在加隆进入的那一刻就要高潮，然后加隆摸索在他身前的手阻止了愉悦的爆发。  
从来没有觉得结合的如此紧密过，身体热的简直要融化。  
加隆热烈的吻落在耳边，颈部，后背，身体在那有节奏的抽送下直晃，这一刻如同长于百年。  
销魂蚀骨的熟悉感觉自下身燃起，电流般顺着脊椎一路向全身蔓延至全身。  
哥哥，哥哥，加隆在耳边急促的低语，我爱你，我爱你。  
我也爱你，如同爱生命。

Merry Christmas


End file.
